If I Knew You'd Be Gone
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: curiosity can kill more than the cat, and Izlude was the creature's replacement : FAMILY


**If I Knew You'd Be Gone**

**oneshot**

Curiosity can kill more than the cat, and Izlude seemed to be the replacement.

A young monk walked into his small home in Izlude, no older than 15 years old, "Frincet!" He called, setting down a bag that was slung over his shoulder, "Frincet, come on I've got a gift for you!" A quick rumbling of feet filled the silent home and soon a young swordsmen came out.

"A gift?" He asked, walking over to the bag his brother had set down. His eyes lit up once he saw the bag, it didn't take him long to decipher what was in it, "Aven! You got me a helm!" He opened the bag quickly to see a brand new iron helm sitting in front of him, "Aven you shouldn't have!" The swordsmen put it on his head, the helm just a tad bit to big.

"It should fit by the time you're a knight." Aven said, pulling the helm off his younger brothers head, "For now it'll be to big." The younger boy grinned, "How'd you get the money?"

"A thank you would've been nice." Aven said grinning, ruffling his younger brothers hair, "You're welcome."

"Aven!" The younger boy whined, trying desperately to fix his hair, "You didn't give me a chance to say thank you!"

The front door opened slowly and than slammed with a smash, showing a drunken man in it's midst. Frincet quickly stuffed the helm back into the bag, "What's that you got there boy?" The man asked, stumbling over to his son, "That worth some money?"

"You're not selling it." Aven said, grabbing the bag from his brother and holding it behind his back, "Take it to your room Frincet." Aven whispered. The younger boy nodded, grabbed the bag from his older brother, and dashed off to his room to stick the bag somewhere safe.

The older man grumbled, walking over to an old worn down chair and sitting down, "Where's your mom?"

"You mean you're wife?"

"Don't get smart with me boy, now where is she?"

"In her bedroom." Aven grumbled. The father stood up, stumbling over towards his bedroom.

Aven sat down in a chair, rubbing his temples slowly with his fingers. His mother was probably just as drunk as him, the outcome was never good.

In a few minutes he could hear yelling from the back room and than the slamming of a door, "I'm telling ya, they're coming for us, you just wait!" The older man stumbled back into the entry room, "They're coming for us Aven. Them assassins are gonna be coming." His eyes were wide with fear, "They're gonna go to Prontera and kill the prince, you better run boy, they'll be getting us!"

"You're drunk." Aven stated coldly, "Get some sleep, and some sense."

"You just watch boy." The man said, straggling up to his son, "They'll be getting us now."

The man went back to his room, leaving an annoyed son behind.

--

Darkness was settled over Izlude, the moon and stars covered by thick clouds in the sky.

A scream rang through the night like a loud bell, waking up everyone in the town. Everyone alive that is.

Aven scrambled out of bed, wide awake from the scream. He walked over to his brothers side of the room, which was only a few feet away, "Frincet wake up." The swordsmen opened his eyes slowly, "It's so early..."

"Get up, I'm going to check on mom and dad." Aven quickly ran to his parents room which was right across the hall. He ran in over to their bed only to see both their throats slit.

There was an assassin in the house.

He quickly ran back out of the room, only to see his younger brother leaning against the wall, dead.

Aven stood there, wanting to break out in tears, or wanting to kill someone. Five spirit spheres appeared around the boy, illuminating the room around him.

A young female assassin, no older than himself, with black hair, purple eyes, and pale skin would forever mark his memory.

The girl, realizing she had been caught, quickly ran out of th house. Aven watched, knowing that following her out would be rather stupid, there were probably more outside. He quickly absorbed his spirit spheres and fell next to his brother. Crying more than he ever had his whole entire life.

"Frincet..." He whispered, trying his best to hold back some of his tears, "I...I won't be able to take you to Payon and...Alberta...like you always wanted to." He whispered quietly to the dead boy, "I would've taken you, I didn't know you'd be gone."

That girl was going to pay.

--

Tada! A prelude to a chaptered story I might make...

If I get around to it...

well um...R&R


End file.
